


see you

by omicore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, SakuAtsu Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omicore/pseuds/omicore
Summary: Looking for a job after finishing school was hard, but luckily Atsumu Miya found one, upon entering the job he was assigned to A model-actor Sakusa Kiyoomi. who happens to be his ex lover.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 12
Collections: Sakuatsu Fluff Week 2021 <3





	see you

*ding*

Atsumu's phone buzzed indicating he received a message, he rushed and grabbed his phone - the message he got made his entire day.

"YEAH! OI SAMU I GOT THE JOB!!" he yelled for his brother who lazily walked down "congrats! But i want to sleep!". At this point he was excited, and so he opened it to read the rest.

His eyes stopped when he saw a very familiar name on the message 'Sakusa..Kiyoomi?..' and at the very next second he realized who it was. But of course he would not complain since all his reason in seeing Sakusa was work, nothing else.

The next day ¡! 7:00 am

"bye samu!!!" the older told while hurridly while a piece of toast was dangling out from Atsumu's mouth, he was gonna be late.

But luck was on his side today, he wasn't late!

As soon as he entered he was greeted by a bunch of people and cool lights in the background and on the right side, he saw, Sakusa, scrolling through his phone.

"Sakusa! C'mere meet your new assistant" the raven-haired walked over and pooked up to see his world in front of him. "So Sakusa this is Atsumu Miya, and Atsumu this is Sakusa Kiyoomi"

"I'll show chum around and stuff yachi" Sakusa said pulling the lad closer to him, it was a shocker, first, Sakusa touching someone he just met and second, he even offered to guide Atsumu.

"Oh,,thanks omi, ms. Yachi we will go now" atsumu gave a light smile before being gently pulled away by Kiyoomi, leaving a shocked ya-chan on the scene. "Hey! Earth to Hitoka Yachi!" Iwaizumi waved, noticing the blonde zoning out.

"O-oh sorry! What is it?" She asked immediately, "pfft- why do you look like you just saw a ghost?" He asked, curious as to why the girl zoned out for so long.

"Did Sakusa touched you willingly and called you a nickname, that no one called you before?"

"Why with that question, and no, why?"

"He willingly shook atsumu's hand and called him 'chumu' "

"Wait! Atsumu? As in, Atsumu Miya?"

"Yeah you know him?"

"How can i not when him and kawa are best friends" he said, receiving a question from the shorter "how are they so close though?"

"They're exes"

replied Iwaizumi, resulting to a very shocked Hitoka but the moment was broken when they heard a loud 'yahoo' from the door way

"Hi hitoka-chan and iwa-chan !" The two were greeted by a tall, pretty brunette, Oikawa, Oikawa Toru

"I heard tsum is working here? Where is he?" He asked immediately, the two pointed at the back, his eyes followed the trail to end up at Atusmu applying light make-up on Kiyoomi

"Wow~ seems like those two are already falling in love, once again" he says before walking towards the pair. "Heyyy, your favorite wine aunt is here!" Oikawa yelled, immediately getting Atsumu's attention 

"Hey kawa!! I miss you" the blonde said before going up to the brunette, giving him a tight, warm, hug

"Not fair Chum, I didn't get a hug when you saw me, do you not miss me?"

Sakusa interrupted, having a cute pouty look on his face resulting in having a flustered atsumu "of course i do, om- Sakusa" he softly replied, the taller pouted again "who's sAkuSa?" He asked, crossing his arms puffing, before continuing "I only know 'omi' "

"Ew stop flirting in front of me, ya know what bye, im going to haji" Oikawa said strutting out of there and going to his lover, probably jealous since he misses his "iwa-chan"

time skip ¡! 10:00 am

"Where is our other model?" Asked the manager, "she can't come sir, her husband needs help with the kids in the hospital" one of them said, he sighed before saying "we need two people here..hm..hey, atsumu right?" He called out, grabbing Atsumu's attention who was busy fixing Sakusa's hair, the man motioned him to come closer and so he did

"Do you mind being Kiyoomi's partner here? You two suit each other well" he said softly, not wanting to pressure the lad. "sure sir" Miya softly smiled, this wouldn't hurt right?

As that situation was stabilized, they fixed Atsumu a little and giving him the attire, it was black pants, black blazer and a shirt, though the shirt was a little transparent, showing off a little bit of his well-toned body, he got compliments, Kiyoomi was not that surprised, i mean, he did see more of Atsumu back then

He blushed at the thought before focusing on the reality

"Okay! So atsumu you sit on Sakusa's lap as for you Sakusa, you hold Miya's waist, is it okay?" The photographer asked, he knew about the phobia thing so he would always make sure it was comfortable for the model, surprisingly Sakusa agreed, almost immediately

As the got in to position, Sakusa sat on the tall black chair and swiftly pulled atsumu down to his lap, placing his arms on the shorter's waist, it was their favorite cuddle position. As everyone was busy taking the shot, Sakusa softly moved this face on the crook of Atsumu's neck, smelling his soft, sweet, honey smell.

And there Atsumu Miya was, a blushing mess, it had been a long time since he felt this warmth, he started getting comfy, wishing this moment to last.

"And! Thats done! Take a break guys! We willhoot more mr. miya and me. Sakusa"

11:25 am ¡! During break

"Hey..chum, wanna eat lunch? Just us?" Kiyoomi asked shyly, as if he was a highschool girl talking to her crush, "sure sak- omi!" Atsumu replied.

They went to a park after ordering a snack

"Hey.." Sakusa called out

"Hmm?" 

"Do you still, u-uhm.."

"Do i still love you?"

"I- yes..do you?"

"Hehe, i do, i just, i realized that it was fake, you didn't want to kiss her, im sorry for not listening and trusting you..."

"Its fine, but can we start again? A new us?"

"Of course.." He smiled softly, noticing Sakusa's mood lighten up

"Can i kiss you?"

"No need to ask"

And with that Atsumu felt soft lips against his, it was his favorite drug, the one he always wanted, needed, the kiss finished due to them loosing oxygen, they stared at each other, foreheads against each other's before Atsumu whispered

"I love you"  
"Me too, love"

after the break ¡! 11:35 am - back at the photoshoot

"Okay! Everyone gather up! Atsumu and Kiyoomi get ready!"

"Omi! I'll do your hair!" Atsumu accidentally yelled, making some shocked and some confused, the Kiyoomi they knew didn't like nicknames, but decided to ignore it.

"So! Sakusa you stand behind Atsumu and hold both his arms up! While you both look at each other!"

Both boys nodded as they got into position

While the shoot was almost finished, he felt a stare, and when he turned he saw his lover staring at him, with heart eyes

"Omi, you're staring"

"To be fair, you're too beautiful chummy"

"You two are unbelievable! Stop flirting! Hmoh iwa isnt here~" oilawa whined before receiving a smack by Suna "oi! Stop ruining it! I as filming this for my insta story brat!"


End file.
